icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3503512-20120528221255
So I just watched the Seddie arc and got to thinking about Creddie and Carly's reactions throughout the show. And i want to share them with you! The only reason i want to is because the seddie shippers on twitter are so mean and there was a conversation about how Carly has 0 feelings for Freddie and she was NEVER jealous of anything about the Seddie relationship or any other girl. Ok, in the 1st season, I could see her point because mostly in the 1st season it was all Freddie's feelings with some small Carly moments. In the second season however, Carly did start to get jealous when she thought Freddie's feelings might be going away. She got instantly unhappy and stoped smiling when Freddie asked Melanie out in iTwins, which we all know and then in iChristmas she seemed very upset about him losing his crush on her. Then in season 3, it obviously had great development with their relationship. In iThink they kissed, there is no way that her "OH MY GOD!!" and attitude was just because "they didn't tell her" especially with all of the overly curious questions at the end.. "How long was it?" and "was it fun?", you don't ask if you don't care. They said they'd be honest from now on, but Carly still asked personal questions, which hints at jealousy of sam. Like why couldn't SHE be his first kiss? Then in iSpeed Date, she appeared to not want to be alone with at the dance, but her mood changed as soon as their dates didn't work out. "yep, just us. THANK GOD." and then they danced together and she clearly lost herself in his arms, forgetting all about the world and any previous rejection she may have gave him. Then obviously in iSaved your life, him saving her life was just the icing on top. She finally found the perfect opportunity to express her feelings that's been building. Then when he broke up with her, that's why she was so upset. When he tried to explain it, she wasn't understanding because she had feelings for him before the truck incident, but chose the incident to let them show. Then from then on, they often acted like they were dating, even when they weren't. So Carly got the idea in her head that it would all work out in the end. Then after an EXTREMELY long period of Carly not seeing anyone, in iStart a fanwar, she liked adam, but ultimately forgot about him when the group called him a "creddie killer". Then in iHire an idiot, they were both jealous of each others attractions. Then in iOMG, everyone said about how Carly's look was not jealous, just strictly to add to the shock factor. Um, look at this photo....Does Carly's face look like just shock? Her eyebrows aren't raised, she has no emotion other than sadness and defeat. and the feeling "This will change everything, I'll never be able to get back together with Freddie again"... at least in my opinion. Then during the seddie arc, she was trying to be a good friend, but ultimately got annoyed by them to the point where they even questioned if she was jealous, which she clearly looked it when they asked. Only when she thought there was no chance of Freddie liking her again was when she started liking guys often. Then when he finally asked if it was too late, she was caught off guard and she smiled. She knew then it may not be too late. She tried to give him hints by accepting his study dates, but he has yet to make a move or anything, so she started liking that guy in iPear Store. Which conveniently was "cuky" like Freddie. So that's why I think those people are dead wrong. Feel free to discuss and put in your two sense :)